


[Podfic] Some Mysteries

by sisi_rambles



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Ties & Cravats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Chenery and Sutton request Granby's aid for a very serious matter.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Some Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Mysteries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307788) by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal). 



Length: 00:09:33

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Temeraire/Some%20Mysteries.mp3) (6.4 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Temeraire/Some%20Mysteries.m4b) (4.4 MB) 


End file.
